


Crocotta

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK someone I know had a request and asked me to upload it because they don’t have a tumblr. So, here it is: Reader x Krissy Chambers. They r both hunters, and meet working on a crocotta case. Throughout the tracking of the monster, fall in love, and then when they strike, Krissy is thought to be dead by both you and the crocotta. The crocotta calls you as her and you fall into the trap. You almost die when Krissy, actually alive, stabs the crocotta. Fluff from there? no smut, both r teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crocotta

Warnings: No smut, fluff, reader is tortured (but not descriptive), mentions of blood, mentions of dead family, cursing

Fic:

The lights flicker as you sneak through the abandoned warehouse; a gun in one hand, knife in the other. You’re looking for a crocotta, the bastard killed your family a few months back and you’d finally caught up to it. This was your first solo hunt; your parents had raised you to be a hunter, just like them, and they were always there for you, until they couldn’t be. The crocotta had called you in the months after your parents’ deaths. The son of a bitch imitated their voices and taunted you, trying to lure you into a trap, but you had resisted until now.

As you moved silently around the warehouse, you listened for noises, but heard nothing. You continue to walk and find yourself in a large room. A shadow moves to your left and you swing your body to face it. You’re exposed; you begin to back up, trying to put your back to the wall. Before you can reach the wall, a hand grabs you and turns you around. “Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?” a girl asks. She’s not the crocotta you’ve been hunting, but that doesn’t put you at ease.

“Who the hell are you?” you ask back.

“I asked you first,” she responds, her brown eyes narrowing at you.

“My name’s Y/N, I’m a hunter. I was looking for the crocotta that killed my parents; and you are?”

“The name’s Krissy, Krissy Chambers. I’m a hunter too. I think we’re looking for the same monster,” she says as she extends her hand. You put your gun in its holster to shaker her hand, but you keep your hold on your knife. She claims to be a hunter, but you’ve just met this girl and you’re wary about trusting her. “I’ve searched this whole place, but the only living thing I could find is you,” she continues, “from the information I’ve gathered, this should’ve been its hide out.”

“Yeah, me too. The thing’s been calling me, using my parent’s voices to lure me here,” you tell her.

“Well damn. Maybe it saw us both coming and chickened out!” she jokes and you laugh.

“You know, maybe we’d have a better chance of finding the thing if we work together,” you propose, still not sure if you can trust her.

“I haven’t worked with anyone for a while,” she says, “I’m not sure I’d be such a great partner.”

“Well it has to be safer than working alone, right?” you ask. She reluctantly agrees.

The two of you go to the nearest hotel and get rooms for the next few nights, there’s no telling how long this hunt will take. Over the next few days, you and Krissy try to gather all of the information you can on this crocotta. You scour newspapers and old articles on line, searching for potential hide outs or crocotta attacks; but you can’t seem to find anything. Krissy calls a friend, Dean Winchester, or something like that. He tells you about the one that he and his brother faced a while back and gives you tips on how to find and kill it.

While this information is helpful, it doesn’t give you the location of the crocotta you’re looking for. Frustrated, you throw the newspaper you’re holding onto the table, “Well, that’s the last newspaper and I’ve got nothing.”

“Maybe it’s time for a break,” she says, “Want to go get some dinner?”

“Sure,” you respond. The two of you walk down the street to the burger joint, all the while sharing stories about your pasts. She tells you about everything from her father, to her hunts with the Winchester brothers, to how she had lost her last hunting group. In return, you told her about your experiences in ‘the life’ and about the loss of your parents. The more you told each other, the closer you became. At this point, you considered her a friend; you’d never had many of those.

As you sat across from Krissy you found your eyes being drawn to her. She had quickly become your friend, but now you were feeling something more. You almost wanted this hunt to keep going, despite the fact that you wanted to kill that crocotta. The longer the hunt went, the longer you could hang out with Krissy; you weren’t sure if she’d want to keep hunting with you after this hunt was over. You were lost in thought when Krissy finally brought you back to the present, “Hey, Y/N, can you pass the ketchup?”

“Oh, yeah, here you go,” you say as you grab the bottle and pass it to Krissy. When she grabs the bottle, her fingers brush yours and you feel your heart skip a beat; you wonder if hers does too.

“Thanks,” she says, looking down at her plate.

“No problem,” you respond. Your phone begins to ring, but you don’t recognize the number, so you start to hit the ignore button.

“Wait, you should answer that,” Krissy says, “it could be important.”

“Fine,” you say as you answer the call, “Hello?”

“Y/N,” your father’s voice says over the phone. Your body stiffens and your breath quickens. “Who’s that girl you’re with? I really don’t approve, hanging around with hunters is a good way to get yourself killed. That’s what happened to me after all,” he says.

“You’re not my father,” you say angrily.

“You’d like to kill me, wouldn’t you? You were so close too. I watched you when you went into that warehouse. In fact, I’m watching you now,” he says. You begin to look around the restaurant, looking for anyone on their phones. Krissy looks around too, suddenly she points at a figure whose standing outside and watching you through the window. He smiles before walking away. You hang up the phone and Krissy slams some money on the table before you both chase after the crocotta. You see him turn down a dark alley and you know it’s a bad idea but you follow him anyway, Krissy following close behind you. You pull out your knife and gun before you round the corner. You look around, but the crocotta is nowhere to be found.

“Where the hell did –” Krissy says before she’s thrown hard against the wall.

“Krissy!” you shout, her lifeless body falls to the ground and blood begins to trickle down her face. “You bastard,” you yell at the crocotta.

“Didn’t I tell you? Hanging around with hunters is a good way to get yourself killed,” he says as a sickening grin spreads across his face, “You had better run, or you’ll be next.” He turns towards Krissy’s body and his jaw begins to unhinge. You throw yourself at the crocotta, trying to stab him in the spine, but he catches your wrist. His hands twist, causing you to drop your weapons. You wriggle free from his grasp and the only thing you can think to do is run. You leave the alley and he chases after you. You know he’s faster than you, but he doesn’t catch up; he’s toying with you. When you look over your shoulder, you see that he’s gone.

You stop running and search your pockets for something sharp, finally finding your switchblade. You should’ve stayed, you should’ve fought. The thought keeps running through your mind as you double back to where you left Krissy. When you get back to the alleyway, you find it empty. No crocotta, no Krissy, no clues as to where either might be. Where did she go? Where did that thing go?

Suddenly, you phone rings. “Y/N? Where are you? Are you ok? I was thrown against the wall and when I woke up you were gone,” Krissy’s voice comes through the phone.

“Krissy, thank God!” you say, “I’m fine, I’m in the alley. How are you alive? I saw all of the blood.”

“It was just a knock to the head, I’ve had worse,” she says, “Hurry up and get back to the motel, I think my head needs stitches. I’ll be waiting for you in my motel room.”

You head back to the motel as quick as you can. When you get back, you knock on Krissy’s door. It opens slowly and you walk in. The door slams shut and a hand grabs you, hitting your head against the wall before throwing you to the ground. You try to reach into your pocket to grab your switchblade, but the crocotta pins you down. You struggle, but you’re stuck. He holds both of your wrists in one hand and pulls out a knife with the other. You should’ve known better. There was no way Krissy was alive, you’d just fallen into the crocotta’s trap.

The crocotta drags the knife over your body, leaving trails of blood before driving it deep into your side. Blood gushes from your body and your vision begins to become hazy around the edges. This is it, your life is almost over and all you can do is hope that it’s quick. The crocotta unhinges his jaw as he looks down at you. You stop fighting; thinking that if you let him kill you, he’ll do it quickly.

“Not so fast!” you hear Krissy’s voice. It’s another trick, or so you think. Suddenly the crocotta falls to your side, a knife sticking out of the back of his neck.

“Krissy,” you whisper as your vision goes black.

Your eyes open, the room is dim but some light makes its way through the curtains. You try to sit up, but your body protests. “Whoa, slow down,” Krissy says as she rushes to your side, “you should rest, you lost a lot of blood.”

“What happened?” you asked.

“When I got thrown against the wall, I got knocked out for a few seconds. I woke up and you were gone, so was the crocotta. I tried to find you, but then I realized that if you weren’t dead, it would try to lead you into a trap. I came back here and found him trying to kill you; I wasn’t going to let that happen,” she says as she takes your hand, “I patched you up as best as I could.”

“I was afraid I’d lost you,” you say.

“As if! You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” she says, “I love you.”

Her words make you smile, “I love you too Krissy.”


End file.
